


We did it, dad.

by chickennuggetss



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Sad Fluff, So does everyone else, dedicated 2 brexit clowns, i watched endgame whilst writing this, pepper cries, peter calls tony dad by accident, rhodey doesn't get enough recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennuggetss/pseuds/chickennuggetss
Summary: Peter has lived with his Aunt May his whole life with no father figure in his life. This all changes when Tony Stark enters his life.





	We did it, dad.

**Author's Note:**

> soz this is about to get s a d

Peter couldn't remember his dad, in fact, he's not quite sure he ever did have one. He's aware he has a father (it's just basic biology, he explained to Ned, I'm alive therefore I have a father) but he doesn't have anybody that he can call his dad.

He was thankful when Tony Stark offered him a place on the Stark Internship; finally, Peter had a fatherly figure in his life. Peter knew Tony was simply his mentor but Peter didn't care for he knew that Tony showed love and concern for the boy - regardless of how deep down this actually was.

 

Tony couldn't believe his eyes when Peter Parker returned. He had thought the Decimation had been permanent but God was he glad to have Peter Parker back. The boy with so much potential, pop-culture references and a thirst for impressing others had come back.

"Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? And I must've passed out because I woke up and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there right. And he said 'It's been five years. Come on, they need us.' And he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does. Anyway...This is nice" Peter rambled on and Tony just had the **_softest_** smile on his face.

The battle raged around them and soon enough both Peter and Tony had rushed off to do what they did best; save the world.

 

"I am inevitable..." Thanos reminded the large crowd before he clicked his fingers. When nothing had happened, there were whispers until Tony rose his hand.

 

"And I, am Iron Man" his voice was unwavering and he snapped his fingers; pain radiating through his body. It didn't take him long for him to collapse and his best friends to crowd around him.

"Hey, Mr Stark. It's me, Peter. We won, Mr Stark. We won and you did it, sir. You did it" Peter chatted first, his voice shaky as he cried. 

 

Peter felt numb during his funeral, barely even reacting when Morgan and Pepper approached him. The trio sat by the edge of the river, none of them being able to find the right words. They were all hurting; Pepper had lost the love of her life, Morgan had lost her dad and Peter had lost his Tony. The Tony who mentored him, who gave him his suit, gave him opportunities. The Tony who had given him a **_dad._**

 

"Do you think he'll be proud? Is he in pain do you think?" Peter asked, watching as Morgan drew in the dry mud.

"He's always been proud. He's at peace now. He did what he always wanted to do; save the world" Pepper replied, pressing a kiss onto the top of Morgan's curled hair.

 

It wasn't until Tony's wake did he say anything further. Peter was invited to speak, and his four words made everyone cry.

 

"You did it, **_dad_** "

**Author's Note:**

> saaaaaaaaaaaaad im soz


End file.
